cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serbian Knights Alliance
''' Overview thumb|250px|right|This is the SKA HQ, located in [[Wolfsburg,Ghostovia ]] The SPTO was created by Stefan Uros VI and Ghost.It SPTO was founded on May 25, 2006. It's name has been changed to Serbian Knights Alliance (SKA) on the 23th of October, 2006. On November 17, 2006 the location of SKA's HQ was changed to Wolfsburg. Beograd was the capital from May 25, 2006 to November 17, 2006. SKA Symbols Flag The SKA flag is a knight with a serbian flag behind him and Serbian Knights Alliance written next to him. Motto Alliance Above All, God above Alliance is the motto of the Serbian Knights Alliance.The author of the motto is the SKA member Knez Nenad of Serbia (Ruler of the New Byzantine Empire). Anthem The Anthem of Serbian Knights Alliance is Marš na Drinu (March on the Drina), a traditional Serbian song. Diplomacy SKA is neutral in foreign politics. History Early History The SPTO was forged from an agreement signed by Stefan Uros VI of Srbija and Ghost of Ghostovia, they wrote the charter designed the flag an pretty much run most of the allience.There haven't been any major wars involving the SPTO except some rouge attacks which fizzled out as the rogues attacked and then gave up. The SPTO belives that it must strengthen it's army to preserve peace.This is true as a strong army is needed to defend yourself from rogue attacks aswell as minor trigger-happy alliences that don't know how to solve there problems diplomaticly. War with NDN On 3rd September, during Blue Guard-Neutral Destruction Network conflict, SPTO took Blue Guard's side and declared war on NDN. However, Spazzen then surrendered and SPTO only attacked the rogue that started terroising others. SPY Stefan Uros VI and Aelov have decided to create SPY (Serbian Patriots Ynterpol) that is going to track down all rogues attacking this glorious alliance. Since Aelov was busy in RL, offer came to GoddessBennett on October 5. Status of SPY is still unknown. Embassies Since 13 July 2006, SPTO opened embassy with National Alliance for Arctic Countries. SPTO-NAAC ambassador is Vukovlad. SPTO has embassy with Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) since September 8 2006, while ICP embassy was opened two days later. On October 1, SPTO was contacted by jonne22 about creating embassy with CON. Embassy was opened on October 3, 2006. NAP was signed 5 days later. October, the month of changes October was bad for SPTO (SKA) aswell. SPTO got its new flag, motto and anthem. After a poll throught CN community which showed that 88% of people doesn't know what is SPTO, many members were concerened, even if they didn't show that. However, what Stefan didn't expect is that that boosted SPTO's publicity. Now ONOS, TTF, VL and many other want embassy with alliance that was known as WTF is SPTO!?. '''SPAM Weekly, SPTO's weekly newspaper, has gone through some changes aswell .Stefan hired new employees (such as Rowan Payne) and the newspaper countinued comming out every week after it's short pause. Then, Gods of War attacked.Stefanmg mobilized all nations in range(Without agreement of players, Minister of Foreign Affairs(Dark Wolf) and Secretary of Defence and Internal Affairs(SFF)). Srboslav, fobos, Aelov, smog890 and few more players counter-attacked. A problem started when GoW came to negotiate peace talks. During the night, SPTO was in DEFCON 1, but in the morning, Stefan switched to DEFCON 2, because of talks in progress. Srboslav, Aelov and smog890 ceased fire, while fobos continue attacking, because SFF and Dark Wolf told him to. Dark Wolf himself decided to switch to DEFCON 1(Because he know that DEFCON 2 will just destroy economy of nations) . Then Stefan got a message from Dark Wolf that SFF and he want to make GoW pay more damage than they made and continue attacks. Fobos listened to them instead of the President. After Stefan locking many DEFCON 1 topics made by Dark Wolf, he got angry because of stefan's dictatorship(and stupid politics) and left alliance. After that, SFF, Fobos also left with Dark Wolf to IRON (some info we have says Dark Wolf also got kicked out from IRON and was in anarchy, but he wasn't kicked from IRON and friends from IRON helped him defending from multi.Dark Wolf is now weaker only weaker than 1 SKA member(who started playing many days before him)). Stefan and Ghost decided to leave alliance. They applied to join NAAC, but Danek and Nenad convinced Ghost to come back.Many members who saw SFF's post on forum will always remember his words:"Ovo je vas brod koji tone, a vi nemate muda da ostanete na njemu."(This is your ship that is going to sink and you don't have "balls" to be on it.)They agreed on changing name to Serbian Knights Alliance, and once again, changed the flag. Now SKA is ruled by High Council which consists of three members. November 17, 2006 Stefan Uros VI the founder and president of the SPTO and later a member of the SKA high council left the alliance and joined NAAC.Danek Shakurstulumsk (ruler of Danekia) was elected to the High Council to replace Stefan Uros VI, the SKA HQ has been moved from Beograd,Srbija to Wolfsburg,Ghostovia becouse Srbija was now in NAAC. A new hope SGA-Ford with several people left NoR and came to SKA.He wanted to get the allance back on it's feet from what seemed to be certain collapse.He advertised the alliance.Ghost suggested several ideas and wanted to reorganise the allaince.He wrote a new charter which created divisions and brigades.The charter was accepted on December 20th 2006.Ghost became President of the Serbian Knights Alliance. ''' Charter of the Serbian Knights Alliance ' 1. War-Peace preference 1.1 If a member of SKA is attacked, other members will help that member by declaring war on state which attacked our member. Can somone think-up of a better name instead of ministers of recruting. 1.2 If they cannot attack the state because of some Cybernations rules, they need to send foreign aid. 1.3 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SKA. 2. Nations joining and teams 2.1 Nations which want to join have to be Serb ethnicity. 2.2 Team is not important in this alliance. 2.3 Nations are recommended to join the red team. 2.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SKA (same as act 1.4). 3. Rules 3.1 No member under any circumstance may attack another member or any nation that we are allied with. 3.2 It is asked of all members not to act in any way to bring a negative image to the SKA. 3.3 No SKA member is allowed to be in another alliance at the same time. 3.4 Any member caught breaking these rules will go to Council court (read part 4). 4. Council court 4.1 Council court consists of the members from the High Council 4.2 The Council will judge nations caught breaking rules from part 3. 4.3 They will announce their verdict in no more than 7 days from day when rule is broken. 4.4 The Council pronounces the sentences alone. 4.5 Anyone who tries to influence The Council will go to the Council court. 4.6 Members of court are asked to be honest and impartial when judging and sentencing. 5. High Council of SKA 5.1 The High Council consists of a President, Vice president, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs. 5.2 President - leader and representative of the alliance, he is responsible for all things in alliance, good and bad. 5.3 Vice president - second most important person in the alliance.If President is absent, Vice-President is in charge of everything. 5.4 Minister of Defense - reports to the high council on war and assinges targets to the Divisions.The Minister of Defense is the commander-in-chief of the army.He commands the Divisions. 5.5 Minister of Internal Affairs - takes care of internal politics of the alliance.He sends out rollcalls to inactive members and assinges members to Divisions. 5.6 Minister of Foreign Affairs - in charge of all foreign affairs. He negotiates in case of any war declared on our member nation. He makes deals with other nations and alliances. 5.7 The High Council can remove any of the minister or the president from there position. 5.8 The members are selcted to there positions by the Alliance's members. 6. Lower Council 6.1 The lower council consist of the members of the Alliance, Division and Brigade commanders and the Ministers of recruting. 6.2 The Ministers of recruting are in charge of recruting people and are under the command of the Minister of Internal Affairs. 6.3 Any member can become a Minister of recruting. 6.4 The lower council can select division commanders. 7. Divisions 7.1 A Division is under command of the Division Commander. 7.2 The Division Commander is selected by the High Council. 7.3 Division are divided into Brigades. 7.4 The Division Commander gives orders to the Brigades and gives them targets he recived from the Minister of Defense. 8. Brigades 8.1 A Brigade is under the command of a Brigade commander. 8.2 He coordinates attacks of his Brigade on targets. 8.3 Brigade commanders are assinged by the Lower Council and Division Commander. 8.4 In case niether have selected a Brigade commander the High Council can select a commander. ' High Council '''President: Ghost Vice-President: Danek Shakurstulumsk Minister of Defense: SGA-Ford Minister of Internal Affairs: Ant G Minister of Foreign Affairs: Tlacatecatle ''' Members *Ghost of Ghostovia *Borislav Miletic of FSR of Barbados, The *Danek Shakurstulumsk of Danekia *Pacov of Alkosi *Tlacatecatle of North Platoria *Knez Nenad of Serbia (New Byzantine Empire) *faldang of Faldangia *Undead General of Undead Legion *smog890 of Scatman *Aelov of Aelov *Licorice Jaen of Falx Cerebelli *srboslav of Srboslavija *Commander Valentine of Reformed USSR *Stefan Dusan of Republika Srbija *Death Knight of Noragovia *whisperer of Serbian Kingdom *Medved of Kraljevina Medved *Danijel Markovic of Kraljevina *SGA-Ford of Belkan Republic *Dusan_The_Great of Macvani *RaiKage of Land of Lightning *Ant G of Gemni Union External Links ''' *SKA Sign-up thread *SKA Offsite Forum *SPTO Military Propaganda Video Category: Alliances Category:Serbian Knights Alliance